The Kanker Sisters
The Kanker Sisters are a trio of girls that have a crush on the Eds. They are gigantic bullies who are feared throughout Peach Creek. First introduced in "Nagged to Ed," they live in a trailer park just outside of the cul-de-sac. They are all the daughters of one woman, but it is commonly assumed that they have three different fathers, due to there being three different nametags on the bathrobes that were given to the Eds that supposedly belonged to their dads. The Kankers have gigantic crushes on the Eds, although it is unsure how much of this is actual love and how much is the Kankers wanting someone to abuse. Background According to an interview http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html with Danny Antonucci, the Kankers Sisters are based on a group of girls he knew during his 7th Grade school year. He goes on to say: In the cartoon itself, however, their origin and how they came to Peach Creek has never been explained. In their first appearance, the Kankers say that they're new in town. Contradictorily, in "A Town Called Ed," it is revealed that at one point they owned the property on which Peach Creek was built, implying that their family has lived there for generations (or at least has significant roots there). Additionally, in "O-Ed Eleven," it was revealed that Eddy's Brother's treasure map led to their trailer, making their presence in the neighborhood even more of a mystery. History The Kankers debuted in the second episode, "Nagged to Ed," where they found the Eds in the woods on a hunt for bugs (at Edd's behest). After scaring the Eds horribly enough to make them pass out, the Kankers' dragged them back to their home, where they proceeded to treat the Eds well, making them food and taking care of their creature comforts for a short time. Eventually, though, the sisters tired of this and began to yell at those they deemed their "boyfriends", which swiftly changed into them bossing around the Eds. Eventually, the Eds got fed up and rebelled, which made the Kankers cry and, shortly thereafter, throw the Eds out of the trailer. As the Eds ran off into the distance, the Kankers watched, infatuated and in love. Their next appearance was in "Over Your Ed." There, they were more commandeering, and did not act very romantically towards the Eds, preferring instead to steal Eddy's money. This trend continued in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," "Quick Shot Ed," and "Look Into My Eds." In fact, one of the few times that they acted amorous towards the Eds was in "Ed-n-Seek," where they threatened to kiss the Eds. Apart from this, however, in the first season they mostly appeared as bullies, wrestling the Eds in "Tag Yer Ed," bullying Kevin in "Dawn of the Eds," and wrecking the Eds' clubhouse scam in "Virt-Ed-Go." Their only other appearances where they seemed to proffer romance were in "Who, What, Where, Ed" where they tried to kiss the Eds and in "Avast Ye Eds," where they did subject the Eds to a kissing torture. Even in the latter one, however, they also bullied the Eds, as their preferred method of capture was to wreck Eddy's cruise scam by becoming pirates and sinking the boat. In the following seasons, they had far fewer appearances, but their characters were firmly established as a cross between bullies and stalkers. The first time they were seen in Season 2 was in "Know it All Ed," when they wrecked Eddy's Western-themed scam and bullied several of the kids. After this, they appeared in "Home Cooked Eds," where they took over Eddy's house on a "vacation", where they both bullied the Eds and tried to make the Eds love them. Their "bully/stalker" schtick showed up most prominently in "Key to My Ed," however, as there they got into a fight, chased the Eds around and beat Ed up, and finally subjected the Eds to footsies. The Kankers showed some of their genius in "Honor Thy Ed." There, they surreptitiously took over The Old Abandoned House and booby-trapped it, somehow knowing that the Eds would be lured inside by some means and that they could keep the Eds there. This culminated in their rigging up of a gigantic indoor roller coaster that would lead the Eds to a marriage ceremony starring them and their unwilling "boyfriends." The Kankers semi-suppressed genius would later show up in other episodes. Their first Season 3 appearance was in "Momma's Little Ed," where they were visited by Edd as one of his "chores." They also appeared as the main antagonists in "Once Upon an Ed," having seemingly chased the Eds through the cul-de-sac and into a wall of Jonny's house, and were part of Ed's Dream World in "Rock-a-Bye Ed" as a horrible punishment. The mystery as to where the Kankers come from deepened in "O-Ed Eleven." There, it was revealed that a treasure of Eddy's Brother was hidden under their trailer. While it is certainly possible that Eddy's Brother would hide a treasure in the trailer park, and perhaps even under a trailer, it seems far too coincidental that the treasure would be under the Kankers' Trailer. Adding to this mystery is the fact that the "treasure" the Eds ended up finding was in fact May's collection of wishbones. Of course, it is possible that for some reason the Kankers dug under the trailer to hide the wishbones and came up with Eddy's Brother's treasure, and that Eddy's Brother lived in the Kankers' Trailer for a brief period after he moved out of the house (especially as he still lives in a trailer). Still, all things considered, there are a lot of coincidences to take into account. In "If It Smells Like an Ed" and "O-Ed Eleven," another aspect of the Kankers is revealed: they are willing to negotiate. In "O-Ed Eleven", for example, they let Ed and Edd leave in exchange for a fifty-cent payment from each of them. In "If It Smells Like an Ed", however, they agreed to a deal Jimmy made with them that would allow them to kiss the Eds for a long time. This was also exemplified when the Eds were trapped between the Kankers and the kids in that same episode, as the Kankers offered to let the Eds have their freedom in exchange for 200 smooches per Kanker. The Kankers apparently know their way around Peach Creek, however, as they were seen hanging out in the junkyard in "An Ed is Born," and they came into the cul-de-sac to kidnap Ed in "Ed Overboard." While the latter may not seem all that important, given that they've been seen in the cul-de-sac numerous times, the Eds were in front of Edd's House, and the Kankers seemed to have no difficulty locating them. This is most blatantly seen in "A Twist of Ed," when Marie ambushes Edd in his backyard, May ambushes Ed in his house, and Lee jumps Eddy while Eddy is in his shower. They are also able to work their way through the cul-de-sac and outright destroy it without ever questioning where to go or who to interrogate next. While "Run for your Ed" showcases their sheer destructive ability (as mentioned above), they are still bullies at heart. In Season 4, this bullying is shown in "For the Ed, by the Ed" (where they beat up Jimmy and almost force him to eat a caterpillar) and in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" (where it is heavily implied that they bullied the janitor into leaving the boiler room to them). "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" also showcases their craftiness, and their craftiness is largely the whole point of their appearance in that episode. Firstly, it's revealed they have a secret hideout at school that they spend all day in; secondly, they are willing to trade homeroom spots with the Eds in exchange for large favors from the Ed of their choice (May gets Ed to wear her clothes for the day, Marie gets Edd to piggyback her about the school while he proclaims his love for her, and Eddy has to claim that Lee is his girlfriend and show the kids a picture of her he supposedly keeps in his wallet); finally, and perhaps most deviously, the Kankers make up a homeroom number that's really a girls bathroom, trap the Eds inside, and proceed to "teach" them Touchy Feely 101. In Season 5, however, the Kankers had very few appearances. In addition to the aforementioned "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," they show up in "Tight End Ed," "Smile for the Ed," "A Town Called Ed" and "A Fistful of Ed." In none of these episodes did they play a large role; in "Tight End Ed", they acted as hecklers towards the football team, in "Smile for the Ed" they taunted the Eds in the same manner as the kids, and in "A Town Called Ed" they showed up at the end of the episode to torment the Eds. Of these, "A Town Called Ed" is the most significant, as it added to the mystery surrounding the Kankers' existence. Apparently, even though Eddy's ancestors founded Peach Creek, the leader lost the title deed to a Lord Kanker in a poker game, which suggests that the Kankers have some background in the area. This is further supported by the fact that apparently their family keeps the last page of Fort Peach Creek in order to prove said heritage. Their appearance in "A Fistful of Ed" was actually a turning point in terms of their relationship with the Eds. There, they are about to kiss Edd when Eddy stands up to them, and they back off. This is significant both because they actually backed down from a fight, even though earlier on they would have actually enjoyed this, and also because as they left Edd actually looked somewhat sorry to see them go. Some of this is reversed in "May I have this Ed?" however, as they are willing to commit physical violence in order to get the Eds to dance with them. The Kankers have also appeared in all three holiday specials. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle they acted as the Three Wise Men in the episode and ended up trapping the Eds in Rolf's shed. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, they appear as witches in Ed's hallucination and create the "curse" that plagues the Eds through the night. Their most significant appearance in a special is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. There, it is shown that the Kankers really do have a fixation on their Ed of choice. When May falls in love with Edd (thanks to meddling from two cupids), a war breaks out among the sisters, as Marie and Lee are both angry that May "stole Marie's man." The movie also showcases the devotion the sisters have for their "boyfriends." There, the Kankers' main mission is to capture the posse heading off to lynch the Eds. Not only do they do it, but they manage to find the Eds and say that they did it all for them. The Sisters Lee Lee is the most domineering and commanding of the sisters. She is the most ruthless of the three and the most short-tempered. She is frequently seen telling her sisters where to go and what to do, and for this is considered the leader (and the oldest as well, even though no ages have been given for the Kanker Sisters). She is known to be especially dangerous when thrown into a rage. Her crush is Eddy. Marie Marie is considered the smartest of the Kankers. Unlike her sister Lee, she is more prone to thinking before she acts, although she is also short-tempered and actually flies into a rage more readily than her sisters. She is known to be somewhat good at art, which may hint at hidden depths. She has the shortest hair of all the Kankers, and her voice has a bit of a Midwestern accent. Her crush is Edd. May May is the "dumb blonde" of the group. She is widely considered the youngest due to her dimwittedness. Although she is portrayed as the nicest of the three, she is also known to have a tremendous rage, as was evidenced by her tantrum in "Ed Overboard." Her crush is Ed. Kankers and the Eds The Kankers have a preference of which Ed they (usually) like, although sometimes they all go after the Ed that just happens to be around. Lee likes Eddy, Marie likes Edd, and May likes Ed. However, the Eds do not reciprocate these feelings, and are in fact terrified of them. It is often hinted that the Kankers do not truly love the Eds, and just want men to do their chores and push around in general. The Kankers have harassed the Eds in all of the following episodes. They have appeared in other episodes, but they play other roles. *In "Nagged to Ed," the Kankers undressed the Eds and put them in their dads' robes (their clothes were being dried at the time since the Eds fell in mud). They gradually intimidated the Eds with their amorous feelings for them until they eventually freaked out and ran away. *In "Over Your Ed," the Kankers revealed to everyone that Ed's coolness was an act, took Eddy's cash, and threw the Eds in a wheelbarrow full of manure. *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," the Kankers sabotaged Eddy's Elevation Boots which were making him taller. They also made fun of Eddy's short height earlier in the episode. *In "Quick Shot Ed," the Kanker Sisters gave the Eds new hairdos when the Eds took a picture of them while they were getting their hair ready after the Eds got caught onto some clothespins. *In "Look Into My Eds," the Kankers hypnotized the Eds into being their dogs after Eddy failed to hypnotize Lee. *in "Ed-n-Seek," the Kankers had a cameo appearance in a trash can Eddy was about to go into. They tried to kiss Eddy, but he slammed the cover on them and ran off, causing their puckered lips to swell. *In "Tag Yer Ed," Lee, Marie and May wrestled the Eds in a three on three match, and humiliatingly defeat the boys. *In "Virt-Ed-Go," the Kankers stole the Eds' clubhouse, threw water balloons at the Eds (expect Edd who dodged all of them), and beat up Eddy. *In "Who, What, Where, Ed," The Eds visited the Kankers in disguise in hopes of getting an anchor for Jonny, so he could give them his clams, but Ed blew their cover. The Eds narrowly escaped the Kankers before they could kiss them. *In "Avast Ye Eds," the Kankers ruined the Eds' cruise scam and kissed their respective crushes for the first time. *In "One + One = Ed," the Kankers appeared in a hole that Ed cut in the sky. They were in a bathtub full of bubbles. When May tells Ed to scrub her feet, they giggle until Ed pushes them away. *In "Know it All Ed," the Kankers and the Eds battled in a Western-style showdown. The Eds missed all their shots while the Kankers managed to get the Eds' shoes stuck to the ground with their rubber cement. The Kankers then kissed the Eds. *In "Home Cooked Eds," the Kankers went on vacation on Eddy's lawn, and relentlessly annoyed the Eds, especially Eddy. They were eventually able to get rid of the Kankers with a plan involving weather, but thanks to Jonny, the Kankers ended up on Kevin's fence. Kevin tried to get rid of them, but Double D and Eddy pushed back which continued in a never-ending cycle. *In "Key to My Ed," the Kankers took Ed's key after finding it. After the Kankers captured the Eds, they forced the Eds to play footsies with them much to the horror of Double D and Eddy. *In "Honor Thy Ed," the Kankers setted a trap for the Eds in the old abandoned house. The plan involved taking the Eds through a roller coaster-like train ride, undressing the Eds and leaving them naked in barrels, marrying them, and riding off in a wagon using the Eds as the energy source. *In "Momma's Little Ed," the Kankers kissed Edd when he tried to ask them for a cup of sugar, forcing him to run off while hiding under his hat. They were about to get Ed and Eddy once they discovered them hiding and laughing at Edd, but they managed to escape by slamming a measuring cup on them. *In "Once Upon an Ed," the Kankers trapped the Eds in the wall, and had them at their disposal. *In "O-Ed Eleven," the Kankers find the Eds trespassing in their trailer while they were looking for the treasure on Eddy's brother's map. They let Edd and Ed go because they each paid 50 cents, but Eddy, since he didn't pay (or there wasn't enough money for him), is trapped by the Kankers in their trailer. Edd believed he should have brought more coins, but Ed assured him he did the brotherly thing. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed," the Kankers helped Jimmy as part of his revenge plan against the Eds. They pretended to be Rolf when the Eds went into an old shed and they reveal themselves only when the lights are turned on. However the Eds find out that the kids have found them and want payback. The Eds were forced to choose between being hurt by the kids or being kissed by them, so the Eds pick getting hurt by the kids. The kids taped them to a wall and pelted them with fruit. The Kankers then take the Eds, with Jimmy's approval, and rushed off with them to do what they please with their boyfriends. *In "Don't Rain on My Ed," the Kankers kissed Edd and Ed while Eddy escaped to get free jawbreakers. *In "An Ed is Born," Eddy goes to the junkyard while making a home video, and opens a boiler, with the Kanker Sisters inside. They pull him in and kiss him until Ed and Edd rescue him. *In "Ed Overboard," Lee and Marie gave May an ugly makeover which gave her the blues, and her sisters cheered her up by bringing Ed. May subjected him to romantic torture, but thanks to the efforts of the Urban Rangers led by Rolf, Eddy and Edd rescued their pal. However the Urban Rangers got a complete makeover from the Kankers while they were trying to pretend to play dead in front of them. *In "A Twist of Ed," the Kankers each annoyed their respective boyfriends. Marie kissed Edd while he cleaned furniture, May kissed Ed while he ate his breakfast, and Lee kissed Eddy in the shower in his underwear. The Eds try and act amorously towards the Kankers, but the girls soon turn the tables (as they saw Eddy sweating in fear when he tried to act romantic towards them), and have the Eds trapped in their rooms in the end. *In "Run for your Ed," Ed accidentally takes the Kankers' ship-in-a bottle while he was sleepwalking. When the Kankers asked for it back, Edd locked the door and freaked out about it to his friends. The Eds hid as they were afraid the Kankers would kiss them like before. When the Kankers get the Eds out of the sink, they just took their ship-in-a bottle back as that was what they came for. *In "Mission Ed-Possible," the Kankers are surprised to see Edd run through their trailer with Eddy's and Ed's report cards. He gets past them before they can recover from their shock, but Lee trips Eddy and Ed when they come by while chasing after Edd, and the girls kiss the two boys. *In "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," the Kankers made a "deal" with the Eds that they would switch homerooms if the Eds publicly declared their love for them. Eddy was forced to say that Lee was his girlfriend, Ed was forced to change clothes with May and say that he was in love with her and Edd was forced to carry Marie on his back and say that he loved her. The Eds lived up to their end, and the Kankers gave them a fake homeroom in the girl's bathroom. The girls then went in and kissed the Eds. *In "Smile for the Ed," the Kankers are wearing copies of Eddy's embarrassing school photo over their faces and Lee grabs Eddy and drags him under the table, pretending to make it seem Eddy's kissing himself by kissing him and chanting "Stop kissing yourself". *In "A Town Called Ed," after Eddy found out that his ancestors were the ones who founded Peach Creek, he made a documentary film trying to show the kids of the history of their town. When Kevin found out that Ed intercepted their TV signal in the roof of his house, he passed the antenna to the Kankers' trailer. The Kankers were enjoying the show, but Lee figured out that they where just right next to the Eds. The sisters took their positions, Lee grabbed Eddy's lips, and May jumped over Ed. Marie was chasing Edd with the camera, but he warned her that subjecting them to their usual torture will be punishable by law according to the book. Marie turned out to have the missing page at the end of the book, and the Eds discovered that Eddy's ancestors lost their land in a gambling match with the Kanker's ancestor, Lord Kanker. Now the Eds had a debt to the Kankers, 300 years of smooches to them, and they once again kissed them. *In "A Fistful of Ed," the Kankers start to kiss Edd, only for Eddy to yell at them regarding the episode's events. Genuinely scared, they run off. *In "May I have this Ed?" the Kankers attend the dance. When Edd dances with Nazz, Marie gets jealous so she dances with Eddy. This makes Lee jealous so she uses Ed as a weapon. This makes May mad and she runs over them (while stuck to Rolf), but she ends up making a giant destructive ball. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, the Kankers find the three Eds in Rolf's shed. The Kankers are dressed like the three wise men, Edd is dressed like an angel, Ed is dressed like a Shepherd, and Eddy is dressed like baby Jesus. Marie kisses Edd, May kisses Ed, and when Eddy starts running out the door, Lee grabs him back inside and kisses him.. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, May attempts to win Ed's heart, but Ed immediately denies all of her attempts due to his previous experiences with her. This disheartens May and Edd tries to give her a card as comfort. Soon May and Edd are cast under the spell of Cupids Sarah and Jimmy, causing them to fall in love with each other. This also causes Marie gets extremely jealous of May. Eddy, Ed, Marie, and Lee then get into a massive food fight demanding their respective member of their team/family back. It is eventually back to normal thanks to Rolf. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, the Kankers only make a cameo roasting marshmallows while Ed sees them as three evil witches who cast a curse on the Eds. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Kankers join the chase between the kids and the Eds after Jimmy told them why the kids are chasing the Eds. They kidnapped the angry kids (except Jonny) one by one and presented them to their "boyfriends". They tried to kiss them, until Eddy's Brother was revealed. At first the Kankers (mainly Lee) seemed attracted to Eddy's Brother, but after seeing what he really is like, Lee was repulsed by the abuse Eddy's Brother placed on her boyfriend (going as far as to pulverize him if her sisters hadn't held her back), and Marie was shocked at what he did to Edd. Luckily, Ed defeats Eddy's brother by removing the screw on the door which caused it to hit Eddy's brother and knock him out. After the other kids celebrate the Eds acceptance into their group, the jackets confronted Eddy's Brother, Lee and Marie noted that he doesn't look tough anymore now. As the kids and the Eds leave back to the Cul-de-Sac, the Kankers get revenge on Eddy's Brother for hurting the Eds by dragging him into his trailer and inflicting an unknown punishment to him. Lee stated as her final line of the series, "First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth!" It is unknown if their relationship with the Eds still stands or they found interest in torturing Eddy's Brother. Kankers and the Kids The Kankers don't just torture the Eds. At one point or another, the other kids in the Cul-de-Sac have also felt their cruelty. *In "Dawn of the Eds," the Kanker Sisters tied Kevin up to a tire and threatened to kiss him and spin him if he didn't tell them the color of his underwear. Ed rescued Kevin by going after the Kankers and scaring them off. *In "Know it All Ed," the Kanker Sisters ambushed Jonny while they were out travelling. After ambushing Jonny and Plank, the Kankers sprayed the duo with perfume and put make-up on Plank. When the Kankers arrived and took Eddy's money, the kids fled to avoid them. *In "Avast Ye Eds," the Kankers (as pirates) forced Jimmy and Jonny to walk the Plank. *In "Home Cooked Eds," the Kankers kidnapped Plank, who was used by May as a backscratcher. After the Eds got the Kankers off of Eddy's lawn, Jonny rescued Plank and knocked them away with a slingshot until they landed on Kevin's fence. Kevin knew what was coming when he saw the Kankers' trailer on HIS lawn, so he tried to push it back over to Eddy's lawn. but Eddy and Edd pushed back the trailer to keep it off of Eddy's lawn. This continued on in a never-ending cycle for the rest of the episode. *In "Key to My Ed," when the kids are fighting, the Kankers showed up. After Lee quotes, "A neighborhood rumble and we weren't invited!", all the kids ran off scared. *In "Once Upon an Ed," in Ed's story, Jimmy is stepped on and crushed by Lee Kanker when she and her sisters turn into giants. The impact also knocked Sarah away. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed," Jimmy claimed the Kankers greeted him by "beating the heck out of him". He went to them anyway, because he wanted to make a deal with them. They accepted under certain conditions. After Jimmy got his revenge on the Eds by getting them taped to a fence and hit with fruit, Jimmy snapped his fingers and let the Kankers take the Eds away as the final part of his revenge. *In "Ed Overboard," after Edd and Eddy rescued Ed, the Kankers put makeup on Jonny and Jimmy and apparently kissed Rolf. *In "For the Ed, by the Ed," the Kankers bullied Jimmy and tried to make him eat a caterpillar until Plank saved him and defeated the Kankers. *In "Run for your Ed," the Kankers wrecked all of the kids' houses and hurted all of the kids except for the Eds and Rolf while they were searching for their missing ship in-a-bottle. They only stopped when they finally found their Ship In-A-Bottle and left. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Kankers put a diaper on Jimmy, teased him, and forced him to do laundry. When Sarah arrives to save Jimmy, the Kankers held Sarah down and gave her a wet willy. When Jimmy reveals that the other kids are hunting down the Eds for an unknown prank, the Kankers decide to go save their boyfriends. They would force Sarah and Jimmy to be their horses as they traveled to find the Eds and the kids though later Sarah and Jimmy managed to escape them. Later on, the Kankers trap and/or kidnap the other kids (except Jonny and Plank who were on a bus) for trying to hurt their "boyfriends"(first, Rolf, then Nazz, and then Kevin). Quotes *'Lee': "That better be fighting over me I'm hearing in there!" "Nagged to Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Jump higher May!" Marie: "She's too fat." May: "How 'bout a fat lip!?" "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Lee': Ed and Eddy "Well, if it ain't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Ed': a measuring cup "Don't make me have to use this!" Lee: "What're you going to do, bake us a cake?" "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Slide over. We're watching infomercials!" remote and turns TV on; the Eds appear motionless Eddy: as he rubs Ed's head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench-Away-Deodorant, keeps me dry and fresh!" Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'Eddy': "Double D thinks he's a bird. I hate birds!" turns around Edd: "KA-KA...!" Lee: down her 'Visit Eddy's House' book "And that's the call of the yellow-bellied boyfriend!" "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'May': "Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." reply "Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" response while Lee gets annoyed "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May." flips over the table May's on May: "Whoa!" "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'The Kanker Sisters': revealing themselves to the Eds "Here come the brides." May: (wolf whistles) "Honor Thy Ed" ---- *'May': "He's my little pooky bear." Ed: "NOT POOKY BEAR, I AM ED!" "Ed Overboard" ---- *'Lee': "Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform!" "Ed Overboard" ---- *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?" "Run for your Ed" ---- *'May': "Speak to me lambchop, are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" ---- *'Lee': her sisters around a campfire "So I tell him, what size boot your face wear?" "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" Questions The Kanker Sisters are some of the most mysterious characters in the series. Because of this, many questions are thought of about the troublesome trio. *The Kankers go through quite a change from their appearance in "Nagged to Ed" to when they're in "Over Your Ed". At the end of "Nagged to Ed", the Kankers show that even though they kicked the boys out, they still are madly in love with them. When they show up in "Over Your Ed", they don't do any romance and just take Eddy's money. Could it have been the way the Eds abused their generosity? Possibly, but that couldn't be enough to make them that mad. Then again, maybe the Kankers realized that the Eds didn't feel the same way when they simply ate their food and watched TV, and decided to tease them and hurt the boys like they hurt them. In later episodes, it is shown that the Kankers are aware that the Eds' loathe them, however what they love is that they are the intimidating ones over their loved and unlucky trio, and they enjoy how the Eds are powerless when it's time for smooches. *Although it's shown how the Kanker Sisters met the Eds, it never shows how they really met the other kids. The kids know who they are, but it's never explained how. It is possible the Eds told the Kids about the Kankers off-screen. Trivia *The Kankers are the only characters with normal colored tongues. However, each of their tongues has a different shade of pink. *The Kankers each share a portrayer with three of the kids: **Lee and Sarah are voiced by Janyse Jaud. **Marie and Kevin are voiced by Kathleen Barr. **May and Nazz are voiced by Erin Fitzgerald and Jenn Forgie. *The Kankers each share the same hair color with three of the kids. **Lee and Sarah have red/orange colored hair. **Marie and Rolf have blue hair (although Rolf's is slightly darker than Marie's). **May and Nazz have blonde/yellow hair. * The Kankers have made the least appearances in the entire series. ** Lee and Marie have been absent 89 times. ** May has been absent 88 times. *In "A Town Called Ed," it was revealed that the Kankers' ancestor, "Lord Kanker," won Peach Creek in a gambling bet with Eddy's ancestors. Thus, the Kankers own Peach Creek. **However, considering that they live in a trailer park and are confirmed to have not been born in Peach Creek, the Kankers may have lost ownership of the deed at some point. *The Kankers seem to have taken a liking to Jimmy, as shown in "If It Smells Like an Ed." However, they still harass him later in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show and call him "Dutch." **It is possible this may only be due to them liking the deal he offered them. It must be taken into account that they beat him up before, and during his explanation of his plan. *The Kankers may have worked for Eddy's Brother at one point due to him giving them a suitcase filled with wishbones, which they later bury under their trailer. He also made a map of where they buried it, elaborately drawing it in the shape of Eddy's head and face. This map was hidden in Eddy's Brother's room until the Eds took it in "O-Ed Eleven." *If all the Kanker Sisters stand behind each other, their silhouettes form Rolf's figure. This is shown in "If It Smells Like an Ed." *The Kankers are very similar to Agents, the antagonists of The Matrix movies. Both are greatly feared by the protagonists, are initially undefeatable, travel in groups of three, and often cause other characters to run away. Further more, the Agents hunt down and try to capture the main characters in movies, much like how the Kankers try to hunt down and capture the Eds. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Edd and May had a crush on each other (due to the love arrows the Cupids were firing at people) until Rolf splashed them with dirty mop water. *The Kankers were the first characters to have their last name revealed in the show. **Nazz's last name was later revealed to be "Van Bartonschmeer" in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Even though they are presented as unbeatable, there have been numerous times where the characters are able to defeat them: **Ed scared them away when they were harassing Kevin ("Dawn of the Eds"). **Jonny once beat them up for stealing Plank and flung them across the neighborhood with a giant slingshot ("Home Cooked Eds"). **Ed once trapped their heads in a measuring cup ("Momma's Little Ed"). **Edd used reverse psychology to make them afraid of the Eds until the Kankers used reverse reverse psychology to turn things back into their favor ("A Twist of Ed"). **Ed and Eddy were able to hold their ground with Lee and Marie during a food fight until it was interrupted (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). **Eddy once scared them away with loud shouting ("A Fistful of Ed"). *The Kankers rarely separate and are mostly seen together. **The only time a Kanker is ever shown alone was "Truth or Ed," where May appeared without Lee and Marie. *The Kankers are assumed to be maternal half-sisters since they each have different fathers. **This contributes to why their mother hates men. **Most likely their mother either married and divorced three men (seemingly quick), or never married and had three deadbeat boyfriends. *The Kankers' last name is a reference to a "Canker sore," which is a nasty sore that grows on the inside of someone's mouth. Cankers usually tend to cause pain and unpleasantness to whomever may have one. This makes the Kanker Sisters' last name rather appropriate due to them causing pain to both the kids and the Eds. **"Kanker" is also the Dutch and Indonesian word for cancer. It is an extreme insult in The Netherlands. *In the Hungarian dub, they were named "A Dinnye-Lányok" (The Melon Girls). **Lee was renamed as "Görög" (Greek). **Marie was renamed as "Méz" (Honey). **May was renamed as "Sárga" (Yellow). **However, if you put the word "Dinnye" right after their names, it becomes "Görögdinnye" (Watermelon), "Mézdinnye" (Honeydew), and "Sárgadinnye" (Melon). *In the Danish dub, they were named "Krank-søstrene." Krank is German for "sick," thus making their name mean "The Sick Sisters." *The Kankers have a very minor roll in Fusionfall. **Perhaps the largest role any of them has is May; one of her missions introduces a large subplot involving totem poles. **The Kankers do not have separate Fusion lairs, and there are no Nanos for them. Interestingly, despite their minor role, they appear in a lair in Dark Glade; they are Level 33 monsters, and you have to defeat them in their lair. This is to some extent replicated in Green Maw, as the Eds are in a combined, 3-person lair. Unlike the Kankers, though, you had to defeat the Fusion Eds in their individual lairs before. *Marie and May love Tater-Tots, as revealed in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed." *Their trailer appears much larger on the inside. It has two stories and multiple rooms, while on the outside it appears very small. *It is somewhat unclear why Ed and Rolf are afraid of the Kankers, considering they are the strongest characters in the show. ** Ed did mention in the episode "Tag Yer Ed" that his mother doesn't like him fighting girls. ** Only once did Rolf engage in a physical fight with a female character. This was with Sarah (among other kids) during a sidewalk rumble over a quarter in'' "One of Those Eds."'' *It is shown that the Kankers have an excessive love for ketchup, as they are seen lathering their food with it, including sandwiches and marshmallows. *It's never revealed what the Kankers actually do with money they steal from the Eds' scams. **Erin Fitzgerald once commented they use the money to buy ketchup. *Captions, in some episodes, incorrectly spell "Kankers" as "Cankers." *In the first three seasons, Lee and May didn't have their nails painted. *The Kankers are the only characters who have never eaten, mentioned, or been seen with a jawbreaker on-screen. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h06m04s172.png|The Kankers' trailer. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-10h42m52s684.png|Nice clothes! Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h48m11s145.png|A campfire with the Kankers. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h01m02s232.png|The Kanker Sisters are sleeping. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m28s169.png|"Look out below!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-10h50m28s353.png|Kankers with avocado masks. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-09h35m57s539.png|The Kankers with squirt guns. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h33m52s134.png|Well I guess this proves you can't add on to beauty. It goes the other way around. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h24m31s197.png|The Kankers, right before they eat the Over-Radiated Mashed Potatoes. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h38m00s97.png|The Kankers gigantic. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h48m45s204.png|The Kankers as witches. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-10h37m14s900.png|So whatcha doin'? Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-11h03m32s008.png|Are they levitating? Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-10h41m37s190.png|The Kankers about to feed Jimmy a caterpillar. Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-21h56m16s585.png|Who's scared of who? Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-21h51m02s217.png|Hiya ladies. 2008112517281.gif|The Kankers in The Mis-Edventures. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-09h42m35s869.png|The Kankers after the Eds run out of water ammo. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-09h36m28s625.png|The Eds "bringing flowers" to the Kankers. Vlcsnap-2017-07-22-16h01m59s201.png|Eddy finding the Kankers in a recycling bin. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h58m50s77.png|The Kankers destroying the elevation boots. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h32m33s195.png|The Kankers with the Hypno Hat. Vlcsnap-2017-03-02-16h06m03s312.png|Ed finds the Kankers after he saws a hole in the air. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h37m03s31.png|For girls who appear thin they have real big guts. Key To My Ed - Kankers Getting Ready.png|The Kankers about to play footsies. Key To My Ed - Kankers and Ed.png|The Kankers trying to make Ed cough something out. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h52m42s237.png|Grrr. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h11m54s58.png|Wow, who knew trailer girls made such great pirates? Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-17h07m34s88.png|Eddy yelling at the Kankers. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h15m57s91.png|"What, no flowers?" Who What Where Ed - Lee's Eye.png|The Kankers telling the "guy" their mom isn't home. Vlcsnap-2015-10-16-08h41m35s295.png|The Kankers stuck in the measuring cup. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h40m54s71.png|Edd's profile on the Kanker Sisters. Kankerator.png|The Kankers as the Kankerator. EveryonesInBedTonight.jpg|KANKERS!!!!! DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpg|Defeated by Edzilla. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-20h07m34s673.png|The Kankers skipping school in the boiler room. Kevin being tortured by the Kankers.PNG|The Kankers taunting Kevin. Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|"Run for it girls!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-11h06m37s438.png|"The water pressure's too low." Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-20h07m43s243.png|Say cheese, Kankers. Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-21h49m56s126.png|Ed trying too hard to woo Lee and Marie. Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-21h51m29s239.png|Lee escaping Ed by using her sisters as a raft and paddle. That's it! I'm calling the cops!.png|"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Dial ME for love!.png|"Dial ME for love!" Kankers freaking out.png|Ed smooching at the now horrified Kankers. HISTORY IS SO UNKIND.PNG|The Kankers about to smooch the horrified Eds. Yeew! Kenkers.jpg|Uh oh, it's the Kanker-pirates! The Kanker Sisters waiting outside principal's office.jpg|The Kankers waiting outside Principal Antonucci's office. Kankers Eddy's room.png|The Kankers messing up Eddy's room. Kankers bride lovers.png|The Kankers as brides. Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-08h23m52s727.png|The Kankers "trashing" the Cobblers. SmackingAroundJimmy.gif|The Kankers pummeling Jimmy. Kankers relaxing suntanning.png|Kankers suntanning. Vlcsnap-2017-04-23-13h48m04s558.png|"EEH! WRONG!" Wham_Ground_-_May.jpg|"Where'd they go?" "You see em May?" "Watch your back!" May and Marie Fighting.jpg|"Lee, Marie swore!" Lee Wham.jpg|"Hey Lee, check out Miss Vincent van Stinko." Scared - Kankers.jpg|The Kanker Sisters are scared when they find someone in the kitchen at night. Stunned Kankers (RL).jpg|Marie and May are shocked. Kankers-Stunned.jpg|The Kanker Sisters are shocked to find Sarah knowing where their Ship In-A-Bottle is. Tomato Soup Can Sandwich.jpg|Lee's lunch: Sandwich with tomato cans. References Trivia *They will hopefully make appearences in other movie spoof travels be working for villains in them. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Kanker Sisters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Female Villains